Strong science shows that microwaves are absorbed by living tissues at 24 times the rate of their absorption by pure water. While the Specific Absorption Rate, one standard by which cellular microwave absorption by the body is commonly measured, is typically based upon a penetration through an inert emulation of a human head, competent experimental work indicates that the level of absorption in living tissue is many times greater than the level of microwave absorption through an inert liquid, such as water. In a 1983 study, reported upon as An Optical Method for Investigating the Microwave Characteristics of DNA and other Biomolecules in Solution, by Mays L. Swicord and Christopher C. Davis, published in the journal Bioelectromagnetics, experimental results were reported which determined that: “A significant increase in the absorption of DNA solutions as compared with pure water has been observed that is consistent with microwave absorption by the longitudinal mode of the double helix.” Thus, in their conclusion Swicord and Davis state that: “However, the results presented in this work are in good agreement with the Prohofsky model of acoustic mode absorption by varying lengths of DNA. Prohofsky and Van Zandt predicted that 450 to 2000 base pair segments of synthetic DNA should absorb 103 to 104 times as strongly in the microwave region as an equivalent mass of water with a decrease in peak absorption due to water damping. The 1.7% dilution of DNA investigated by PFLOH spectroscopy in this work indicated a 40% increase in absorption above pure water at 8 GHz and at 10 to 12% increase at 12 GHz. The measured DC conductance of this DNA sample was quite low yet its absorption coefficient was still 25% higher at 8 GHz than a saline solution of 20 times greater DC conductance. They concluded that the observed absorption of the DNA solution does not come from ionic behavior. The observed absorption is suggestive of direct microwave absorption by the longitudinal acoustic mode of the double helix discussed by Prohofsky and co-workers. Based on the concentration of the DNA solution which gave 40% more absorption than pure water at 8 GHz, the microwave absorption of DNA at this frequency is 24 times greater than an equivalent mass of water.”
Other Competent scientific studies [i.e. H. Lai et al, from the University of Washington, 1984, 1988, and as presented in 1998, Vienna, Austria, and 2009 in Stavanger, Norway; O. Johansson, Associate Professor, Dept. of Neuroscience of the Karolinska Institute, Stockholm, and Professor, Royal Institute of Technology, Stockholm, as presented in 2009 at Stavanger, Norway; Carl F. Blackman a founder of the Bioelectromagnetics Society, as presented in 2009, at Stavanger, Norway; Martin Blank, Ph.D., Associate Professor, Columbia University, as presented in 2009 Stavanger, Norway, Franz Adlkofer, M. D., doctorate from the Max Planck Institute for Biochemistry as presented at Stavanger Norway, 2009, also the following presenters at the International EMF Conference 2009 at Stavanger, Norway: Lukas h. Margaritis, Ph.D, Greece; Elihu D. Richter, MD, M.P.H., Israel; Alvaro Agusto A. de Salles, Ph.D., Brazil; Fredrik Soderqvist, Ph.D., Sweden, Yuri G. Grigoriev M. D. Sci., Russia; Anton V. Merkulov Ph.D., Russia], have shown potential health risks, in some instances showing DNA breakage, as associated with human exposure to non-ionizing radio wave sources, including but not limited to those emitted from mobile telephone devices and handsets, including but not limited to cellular telephones.
Cellular telephone manufacturers consistently inform purchasers of these devices that they are not to be held close to the body. These warnings are typically provided in small print in small booklets sold with the devices, or are in warnings at Internet positions, with the addresses for such positions (“User's Manuals”) sold with the cellular phone involved. Below is a chart which illustrates typical proximity warnings given with cellular devices at time of sale:
In addition to the scientific studies above cited, recent studies have confirmed an inverse relationship between the carrying of cellular telephones by me and the rate of live sperm ejaculate form such men. For example, in a study scheduled for publication in the journal Andrologia, but posted online in March of 2012, researchers at the Medical University of Graz showed results from examination of 2,110 men treated at the university's fertility clinic form 1993 to 2007; 1,119 of those men did not at the time of the study use cellphones. That allowed researchers to compare non-users to users of cellular devices. Result: in users an average of 68 percent of the sperm had a pathological morphology, compared to 58 percent in those who did not use cellphones. Results in both examples are higher than generally expected, since the universe tested was of reporters to a fertility clinic, but the differential is substantial. Subsequent studies, including but not limited to a team of scientists led by Ashok Agarwal, the Director of Research at the Center for Reproductive Medicine at the Cleveland Clinic showed, in men who used cell phones experienced “decreases in semen quality in men by decreasing the sperm count, motility, viability, and normal morphology,” or, as Dr. Agarwal stated: “semen quality tended to decline as daily cell phone use increased.” Other studies have shown motility and live sperm count diminishment in a static setting by sample in comparison between those samples held in cellular telephone proximity, and those not so held. Emerging demographic information is consistent with a very substantial decrease in sperm quality during the recent high ascendency of cellular phone use by men, and accompanying carriage by men of cellular telephones in their front pockets, such as the study announced by Dr. Grace Centola, president of the Society of Male Reproduction and Urology in Birmingham, Ala., and most dramatically, a recent French study has shown a stunning 32% decline in the rate of live sperm in French men in recent years, in particular the last decade: Dr. Joelle Le Moal from the Institut de Veille Sanitaire in France, in announcing the study, writing in the journal Human Reproduction, showed very recent sperm count diminishment in other countries as well, including India, Israel, and New Zealand. Researchers have also found that there is a higher rate of deformity in sperm in men engaged in long term cellular device use.
Despite the warnings noted above, humans frequently carry cellular telephones in the “on” condition in positions in direct contact with their bodies, such as carriage in the front pants pocket by men, and in various pockets by women, including in bras, which puts the so-carried cellular devices in a state of continuing very close contact with the body of the consumer, contrary to the express warnings provided.
Based upon the Mayes-Swicord study and as otherwise above referenced, the production of cellular telephone cases of DNA containing material is provided that may result in a case which will absorb far more non-ionizing radiation than other materials which do not contain DNA, with the level of absorption increasing in direct relationship to the density of the DNA-containing material involved.
The disclosed subject matter describes that this effect may be enhanced by layering of DNA types, such as by lamination of dense wood layers, and by the layering of materials containing animal-generated DNA over dense vegetable-source DNA, such as high density woods. The absorption may also be enhanced in practical effect by the interjection of other radiation diffusing materials, such as through the introduction of ferrite micro-spheres or nano-spheres into adhesives used to layer DNA rich materials in case construction, and by the use of finishing materials having similar intent.
The disclosed subject matter may serve to protect men who use it against decrease in sperm quality, and thereby protect their reproductive health. From the scientific reportage quoted above on the general impacts of microwave on DNA, such as the work of Dr. Lai, such highly absorptive high DNA content materials in cases will serve to offer protection to women as well. The Disclosed subject matter enhances these effects by layering of differing materials, including in context of offering diffuse molecular orientations of DNA within a case due to such alteration of material or grain in construction.
Decorative telephone cases exist in the current market but due to the sought and made light density of existing cases, and the absence of layering, including multi-type and cross-grain layering, and the presence of air in the materials involved, the capacity of such decorative cases to absorb microwave radiation is very limited.
The disclosed subject matter overcomes or mitigates deficiencies of the prior art by advantageously absorbing radiation. These and many other benefits of the disclosed subject matter will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from a perusal of the claims, the appended drawings, and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.
The following detailed description of preferred embodiments refers to the accompanying drawings, which illustrate specific embodiments of the disclosed subject matter. Other embodiments having different structures and operations do not depart from the scope of the present disclosed subject matter.